Devices such a smart phones, tablet computers, and the like can now run a host of applications for the user's benefit. These applications typically include graphic displays or at the least graphical user interfaces (UI) that can be used to control the applications. As understood herein, with the advent of televisions that use computer operating systems which are also used by smart phones, tablet computers, etc., the opportunity arises to leverage this use by using the TVs as larger, more robust displays for nearby remote devices.